Shattered
by Katey chan
Summary: Naruto had always thought his adoptive father Sasuke was a little strange. He never would've guessed that Sasuke would be a vampire though! Now he's got all kinds of creatures after him and it's up to Sasuke to save him. Sasunaru ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Well this is a random fic. Tell me what you think. This idea has been used a lot I know haha but I decided to take my little spin on it.**

**Please review and such :)**

**Don't mind all the errors and crap nad you can tell me what's wrong with it but really I dont care I just wrote this for boredom Im not a english freak so bleh! I just wanted to get my ideas out there and if you dont like it dont read it.**

Sasuke let go of the lifeless body he held in his arms, his hunger satisfied. He wiped the blood away from his mouth then turned away to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard a small whimper.

He turned and walked towards the source of the pathetic noise and stared down at it. It was a small baby boy with the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. You couldn't really tell because it was still early on but his hair was a beautiful bright shade of blonde.

The baby stopped its sniveling and stared up at Sasuke in wonder, trying to figure out who this new person was.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he reached down to end the infant's life, better end it now than to leave it to suffer alone. His eyes widened when the tip of his finger was grabbed by the small boy in front of him. Sasuke just didn't know how to handle it.

How could this child be so oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was about to kill it, not that the baby could tell anyways but still. He instead gently picked the baby up in his arms and looked down at it. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill this child. He felt some kind of unspoken bond between them, a loose connection. A connection he was determined to find more about.

The baby stared up at Sasuke a few seconds more than rested his head on Sasuke's chest and slowly closed his eyes. Sasuke looked down at the infant and found himself smiling a little, just a little. He then frowned feeling a little intimidated of the small creature that was able to make Sasuke feel emotion after all those pitiful things died off long ago.

Sasuke looked over at the cradle that the baby was in and saw a name stitched into the blanket.

"Naruto…" he said to himself then looked down at Naruto. The baby seemed normal enough but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Besides the fact that the baby had three whisker like marks on each cheek like a fox he just felt something inside the boy was different.

He turned, snatching Naruto's blanket, and quickly exited the house. He didn't want to stick around for any other vampire or creature to steal his prey. Sasuke stepped out of the house and tightened his grip around Naruto protectively then flew off into the night.

_16 year's later_

Naruto jerked up from bed, panting heavily. He had _that_ dream again. It wasn't the wake up in the morning and have to change your pants kind of dream that he occasionally had, no, it was the dream where you wake up feeling as if it actually happened.

He would always be in a dark house all alone surrounded by two bodies. He could see their faces if he really wanted to but the fear was keeping him from moving anywhere. All around the room was blood and the stench was intolerable. The dream always ended with Sasuke appearing and then everything goes white.

Sasuke had been his, for all intensive purposes, his father but Naruto had always wondered why they didn't look alike or why Sasuke still looked the same from when he was younger.

Naruto slowly rose from the bed and slumped his way over to the shower and hopped in. It was mostly him alone in the morning because Sasuke wouldn't always keep himself locked up in his room all day and only come out at night. And when he did come out he was always angry and moody. One thing that peeved Naruto off more than anything though was the women Sasuke brought home with him.

They were the trashiest things he had ever seen, didn't look like they had any relatives or anything. And it was never the same women twice. It always made Naruto a bit jealous. He couldn't figure it out though.

'Why does he need to bring home all these women when I'm here?' he constantly thought but would never say it out loud.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and got his school uniform on then walked out of his room. He stopped at Sasuke's door and lightly leaned against it and whispered, "Be back later." Then pulled away and hurried down the stairs.

After grabbing something to eat and putting his shoes on, Naruto was out of the door and heading towards school.

Sasuke placed his hand on his door then smirked, "Dobe," he said then turned back to his bed. His 'dinner' from last night needed to be disposed of. He heard a knock at his door and he immediately opened it.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Sasuke said in annoyance.

Kabuto bowed apologetically, "Don't worry you're little boy-toy didn't see me." He looked over at the lifeless dead body on Sasuke's bed, "How did this one taste?" he said as he walked over to her and began to stuff her into a containment bin.

"Like shit." Sasuke said bluntly. For a long time now he had the desire for one person's blood and he would rather kill himself than to take _his_ blood. "Just hurry up will you. Just you being here is pissing me off."

Kabuto chuckled then stood picking the bin up with him, "I'm not one to complain, I mean you feeding like this has given me plenty of bodies to experiment with, but how long are you going to keep this up?" he looked back at Sasuke, "Sooner or later your cravings are going to take over and that boy is as good as dead. I just can't wait for the day when I can slice his body-"

There was a loud boom causing Kabuto to stop. He looked over at Sasuke who had hit his fist against the wall and sighed, "Alright. I'll see you soon, Sasuke." Kabuto said darkly before walking out of the room.

Sasuke glared after him then looked down at the floor, clenching his fists tightly.

_At School_

"Yo Blondie!" Kiba called out when he saw Naruto.

Naruto blinked then grinned happily, "Kiba!" he exclaimed then ran up to his best friend.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair, "About time you got here!" he laughed.

Naruto tried to fix his hair, slightly blushing, "Shut up!" he whined.

Kiba and Naruto were the best of friends. Kiba felt a sense of brotherly love towards Naruto and was very overprotective of the boy. With good reason, Naruto was the most oblivious person in the world.

The bell chimed signaling the start of 1st period. "Alright let's go!" Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto and the two walked into the school. They walked down the hall until they came into a classroom and took their rightful seats.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down in his desk.

Hinata smiled and nodded bashfully while Sakura just huffed, not really caring. Kiba rolled his eyes then ruffled Naruto's hair. Sakura turned then looked down at Naruto and Kiba, "Ew the way you two act it's like you're gay together." she said in disgust.

Kiba scoffed, "Shut it Sakura. Why don't you go bitch at someone else."

Naruto laughed to himself then looked at the window, 'I wonder if he's awake…' he thought absentmindedly.

"Whatever," Sakura said sticking out her tongue, "So Naruto will we ever get to see your father again? That one night at the parent teacher conferences feel like it was forever ago!" she squealed like a fan girl. All the girls seemed to hear Sasuke's name and begin screaming and wailing like love struck girls.

Naruto looked back at them and sighed, 'you're not going to see him anytime soon.' he snickered in his mind as he ignored them.

"Sorry girls but Sasuke is all Naruto's property!" Kiba yelled over to them then quickly sat back down when the teacher walked in.

Iruka smiled brightly, "Alright students, today we're going to…"

Naruto turned back to the window, drowning out the teachers talking. He sighed as his eyes began to glaze over and he began to daydream. It was true that he had felt a little something different than a normal father/son relationship towards Sasuke but Kiba was the only one he had ever told that too.

He didn't want to risk telling Sasuke and being disowned. He couldn't explain it, he just felt a bond to Sasuke and it wasn't just because they were father and son. Whatever it was he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like crap every time Sasuke brought home a woman.

"-ruto…Naruto!" a voice echoed.

Naruto blinked then gasped, "Uwah! Sorry Kiba, what is it?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled, "Class is over dude. Come on."

"Yeah…sorry." Naruto stood and followed Kiba out of the classroom. The rest of the day was like that as well. Naruto zoning out more than usual and was barely considered present.

The final bell rung and Naruto zoomed out of the classroom and out of the building.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba called out then sighed as he smiled, "Must be Sasuke huh…"_

Naruto happily ran down the street towards his house. He turned the corner and bumped into a strange looking man.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he stood and bowed then quickly ran past him.

Orochimaru stood and stared after Naruto, licking his lips hungrily, "That boy does smell rather delicious…" he grinned.

Naruto stopped when he got to the door. After taking a deep breath, he burst through the door and looked around, "Sasuke?" he asked aloud. He set his books down and took off his shoes then stepped into the house and walked around, "Are you down here?"

When he figured the coast was clear he sighed.

"Dobe." A husky voice said calmly from behind Naruto.

"GYAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he jumped, "S-Sasuke-teme! Where did you come from!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, "I've been here but I guess you wouldn't notice that. Must be the dumb blonde gene in you." he teased.

Naruto pursed his lips, "Jerk…" he then grinned, "Did you miss me?"

"Don't get full of yourself." Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to his chest, hugging him at a safe distance.

Naruto blushed then reached his hands up and gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt, "Sasuke…" he muttered shyly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked down at the blonde mop of hair in front of him then quickly pulled back when the door bell rang, "Go get that." he ordered.

"Fine…" Naruto sighed then slumped down the hall and opened the door, "Yeah who is it?" he took one look at the guest then frowned.

A promiscuous looking woman stepped in, pushing Naruto aside, "Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" she called out walking down the hall.

"Yeah come on in…." Naruto mumbled then slammed the door and reluctantly walked back into the kitchen.

"Naruto, we'll be-" Sasuke began but Naruto saved him the trouble.

"In your room…" Naruto said frowning.

Sasuke seemed to pick up on it bit dismissed the regret he was feeling. He took the woman by her arm and led her away, leaving behind a saddened Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!

Wow the reviews were wonderful. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm almost done with spring semester so I can start updating my stories faster. Yay!

Please review and such. It makes me want to write and update faster.

I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or anyone else. Sadface.

Oh and yeah I'm sure there's probably a ton of stories already like mine but who the hell cares! I thought of this one night and decided to write it. If there is one like mine I haven't found it and I wouldn't copy someone else's story so there!

Naruto glared after Sasuke and his 'woman' then huffed and stomped into the kitchen and slumped against the counter, "Stupid jerk…" he muttered.

He crossed his arms and frowned. He hated feeling like this, it was weird. Sasuke should be allowed to bring home whoever he wanted; it shouldn't matter to Naruto who he brought home because Naruto was his son, nothing else. But, for some reason, Naruto couldn't really see Sasuke as his father.

Despite the fact that they looked nothing alike, Naruto just felt something different than fatherly affections. He knew something had to be up because Sasuke had not aged at all since Naruto was old enough to remember but Naruto never said anything, mostly because he didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation.

Naruto sighed; thinking like this would only make him feel worse. It was then that he got an idea. Sasuke had given Naruto quite a few rules, one of which was to never go out at night. Well tonight was the night. Sasuke was busy with his whore anyways so why should he even care is Naruto went out or not. He grinned evilly as he began to creep towards the door.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke opened the door for the woman, not bothering to look her in the face. It would be over in a few minutes anyways.

She walked in and strolled over to the bed, "Oh Sasuke-kun you have expensive tastes…" she said as she stroked his silk sheets.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he walked over to her and stood in front of her, looking down at the body he was about to devour. At times like these Naruto's face would always appear before him. Thoughts like, 'What would he think?' Or 'Would he be afraid of me?' would repeat over and over in Sasuke's head.

Naruto was important to Sasuke and he would kill or be killed for the boy. Part of him was pissed for being so attached to a human. He knew nothing would come out of this relationship. Naruto was going to die and Sasuke would be alone again, which was how he liked it. But now when he tried picturing what it would be like to be alone, he couldn't. He didn't like how dependant he became.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when the woman began to slide her provocative dress off. He lifted his hand to stop then slowly leaned down toward her neck, "Forgive me…" he muttered before sinking his fangs in her neck.

The woman tried to scream out but her voice was lost. Besides it would've been trouble for Sasuke if she had screamed. Sasuke jerked her up to get more blood from his bite. Once he had his fill of the disgusting blood he let go of the body and watched it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

He heard a soft click come from downstairs and immediately went to the window only to see Naruto running as fast as he could away from the house. Sasuke clenched his fist then hit it against the wall, nearly shattered it.

"Damn idiot…" he cursed then quickly turned and stormed out of his room.

Once Naruto got a safe distance away he stopped, catching his breath.

"Heh, heh. What the teme doesn't know won't kill him." Naruto snickered.

He finally caught his breath and looked around. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was running. The adrenaline he was getting from sneaking out of the house was too distracting. Naruto frowned as he looked around then shrugged, worst case scenario he would call Kiba and get him to come help.

Naruto began walking down the street quickly regretting his decision. While sneaking out wasn't such a bad thing, finding something to do after you snuck out was what got Naruto. He sighed; "If _he _were here he would call me a dobe…" he mumbled then smiled to himself.

There was some noise that made Naruto jump. He quickly turned towards where the noise was coming from, an alley. Naruto gulped as he slowly walked towards it. He felt like one of those dumb broads in horror movies that stupidly walks towards something they should run away from but he couldn't help it. This was real life not some stupid horror movie. He arrived at the alley and stood in front of it, squinting his eyes to try and see into it but it was useless it was pitch black which only added to the suspense.

"H-Hello…?" Naruto weakly called out into the alley as his foot began to slowly move forward.

"Dobe." Sasuke said calmly from behind Naruto, grabbing his wrist.

"GYAAAA!" Naruto screamed jumping away and falling down to the ground, "Jesus! Teme you scared me!" Naruto yelled as he panted.

Sasuke stood with his usual stoic expression, "What do you think you were doing?"

Naruto gasped then looked down as he played with his fingers, "Well I thought you would be busy…you know…so I figured I'd go out for a walk or something…"

"You could've just asked me. You know it's one of my rules, don't-"Sasuke began.

"Go out alone. Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto sighed, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

Sasuke sighed then smirked and held out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto grinned then took Sasuke's hand but was jerked up and hoisted over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oi Teme! What the hell!" Naruto yelled stubbornly.

"This is part of your punishment. If I carry you like this you can't run off from me on your own can you?" Sasuke said as he began walking away.

"What kind of sick punishment is this!" Naruto yelled blushing.

Sasuke smirked, "Sasuke's special punishment, meant for Naruto only."

Naruto went on a tangent, blushing like crazy and complaining. Meanwhile Sasuke secretly looked back at the alley then turned back around to smirk. The dobe was being cute at the moment and he didn't want to miss it. From the alleyway a pair of yellow eyes lit up and stared after the pair then quickly disappeared.

~~~~~At the house~~~~~

"Why do you have such a problem with me going out?" Naruto huffed as Sasuke set him down. He crossed his arms stubbornly and pursed his lips.

"Don't question me." Sasuke said calmy.

"Do you think you can just order me around and expect me to follow all you want just because you say so!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke strode towards Naruto, causing him to back against the wall and slammed his hand by Naruto's face, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Oh do you now."

"Is there a problem?"

"…cherish the thought…"

Sasuke pulled back and sighed, "Jeez when will you stop this stupidity…" he mumbled.

Naruto blushed and clenched his fists, "Hey no one's stopping you from just leaving me! If you're getting sick of me just leave me the hell alone!" he yelled as tears began to gather in his eyes.

Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto with a dark expression, causing Naruto's breath to hitch. He reached out and grabbed Naruto by his wrist and pulled him close to his chest, hugging him tightly. Naruto gasped getting caught completely off guard.

"I could never get tired of you Naruto. And I would never throw you away." Sasuke whispered in his sultry, husky voice to Naruto in his ear.

Naruto's face was now blood red as he lightly gripped Sasuke's shirt, "S-Stop that! You can't just say those things and expect me to forgive you just like that!" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke smirked, leaning closer and tightening his grip on Naruto, "But Naru-chan is the most important thing in the world to me. How could I not tell him over and over how much he means to me?"

"F-Fine!" Naruto yelled finally getting his strength back and pushing Sasuke away, "I forgive you." He turned away and crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks out.

"I forgive you too dobe." Sasuke smiled slightly as he ruffled Naruto's hair and walked away.

Naruto scoffed as he tried to tame his hair, "Stupid teme…" he muttered then grinned happily.

Sasuke turned the corner and walked up the stairs to his room. After quickly closing the door he slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, "Damnit…" he growled out.

Being with Naruto like that was torture but despite the pain it put him through, Sasuke wanted to do it. He wanted to hold Naruto. And every time he did he had the strong desire to take Naruto's blood. Naruto's blood did after all smell delicious. Way more tantalizing than all the substitutes he's been killing up until now. If it wasn't for not being able to stop and living the rest of life never growing old or dying Sasuke would have bitten Naruto by now but that wasn't fair to Naruto. What if he wanted a normal life?

Sasuke looked up and noticed that Kabuto had done his dirty work. The woman from earlier was gone and his room was clean. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Naruto had a limited time left on this world, so Sasuke decided right then and there when he bonded with Naruto that he would do whatever it took to keep the boy safe. Even if it came to protecting Naruto from Sasuke himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a long time! Sorry it took so long to update but I promise I will try and work on this story more.**

**Review please. And thanks.**

Naruto adjusted his bow in the mirror then pulled back and looked at himself in his uniform. It made him look even more feminine than ever but everyone at school insisted he wear the bow instead of tie he could never figure out why though, he went to an all boys school so why would they all give Naruto special treatment?

Naruto grinned happily then strode out of his room. He walked down the hall and stopped at Sasuke's door and lightly tapped on it, "Be back later…" he whispered not wanting to wake him then quietly walked away.

Sasuke smirked as he listened on the other side of the door, "Dobe…" he mumbled to himself then heaved himself off the door and walked over to his bed and sat down, looking down at the floor in deep thought.

Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out of the house, smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice asked.

Naruto jumped then turned to see a pale looking man behind him. He looked down uncomfortably then back to the stranger, "U-Uh nothing I guess…" he bowed politely then quickly turned away to try to leave but the man grabbed him.

"L-Let go!" Naruto exclaimed jerking his wrist away and running away as fast as he could. 'Jeez what was with that guy?' he thought not stopping until he got to school.

The man chuckled sinisterly as he stared after Naruto then looked up to the house the blonde just walked out of and grinned.

Sasuke groaned to himself. The days were always long without a blonde dobe to keep him occupied. He heard a thump coming from Naruto's room and stood immediately. Naruto was at school, he couldn't be home yet.

He silently opened the door, walked down the hall to Naruto's door, and kicked it open. It wasn't the fact that the room was empty that pissed Sasuke off the most, it was the fact that the blonde's clothes were all over the place as if someone just went to town sniffing Naruto's clothes. Sasuke walked over to the open window that was closed earlier and glared out of it. He didn't like this one bit. Something was after Naruto and now they had his scent.

~~~~At School~~~~~~~~

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed happily, as he ran up to his best friend.

Kiba grinned then ruffled Naruto's hair, "What's up blondie!"

The two exchanged the usual small talk then began to walk towards their classes.

"So anyway…" Kiba blinked, realizing that he had lost Naruto a while ago, "Oi, you ok?" he asked waving his hand in front of Naruto.

Naruto gasped then sighed, "Sorry. I've just been thinking about something."

Kiba looked over, "What is it? Is someone picking on you again?" he asked.

"No. It's just earlier I ran into this guy…and well I might be imagining things but I could've sworn he…sniffed me." Naruto cringed, remembering the even earlier.

"He…sniffed you?" Kiba asked, "Jeez Naruto you sure do attract the freaks. Did you tell Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head, "Naw he doesn't need to know, it's not anything serious. I've had stalkers that have done worse than that, it just creeped me out is all."

Kiba smiled then wrapped his arm around Naruto, "Well don't worry about it; I'm sure it's nothing."

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto agreed unsurely.

It was around 4th period that Naruto was called to the office. Apparently, Sasuke had called and said for Naruto to call home. Naruto looked down at the ground as he made his way home. Sasuke had never called and wanted Naruto home early before. Something wasn't right.

'Something didn't happen did it!' Naruto exclaimed in his head. His pace quickened until he was full on running towards the house.

He turned the corner to his street and was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall. He gasped recognizing the pervert from before.

"Let go of me!" Naruto struggled against him.

Orochimaru licked his lips and leaned in and licked Naruto's neck, "Mm you even taste good." He said hungrily.

Naruto gasped, "W-What the hell is wrong with you!"

Orochimaru opened his mouth all the way, revealing two sharp snake fangs with a poisonous looking liquid seeping out of them. Naruto's eyes widened all the way, as the fear began to sink in.

"N-No!" Naruto struggled, "Sasuke!" he screamed.

A black figure landed in front of them distracting Orochimaru from his current activity. Naruto looked over at the man who was dressed in a heavy black coat that covered all his body.

"I'll give you five seconds to let him go…," the man ordered.

Orochimaru grinned then laughed maniacally, "So the rumors are true…" he mumbled then quickly turned back to Naruto and opened his mouth to bite him.

The man leaped forward and was right in front of them in no time. He grabbed the back of Orochimaru's head and jerked him away then caught Naruto before he fell to the ground. He jumped a little away and gently set Naruto down who was still in shock.

"Just stay here…" the man said softly then stood and turned around but stopped when he felt something grab him.

Naruto had unintentionally reached out and grabbed the man, not wanting him to leave. The man smirked then leaned down and took Naruto's hands and placed them over his eyes, "Count to 10 and it will be all over, I promise."

The man stood again, facing Orochimaru.

"10….9" Naruto began counting and the man leaped forward. He had no idea why he was listening to this stranger but for some reason he felt like he could trust him.

"8…7….6"

The man was slammed against the wall but quickly retaliated and grabbed Orochimaru and slammed him into the opposite wall.

"5…4…3…"

Orochimaru slithered away from the man and lunged at Naruto but he was quickly grabbed and wrestled to the ground where the man twisted Orochimaru's neck all the way around until it snapped off.

"2…" Naruto stopped when his hands were gently grabbed and pulled away. He blinked up at the stranger until his eyes adjusted, "T-Thank you…" he whimpered.

The stranger smirked or well Naruto could sense that he was smirking, "Don't mention it…" he stood and began to walk away, "Dobe…"

Naruto gasped. Had he heard right? It couldn't be. Sasuke was….back home right? All of sudden everything came back to him and Naruto remembered that he had just been attacked and he wanted, he needed to tell Sasuke now.

He shakily stood and ran as fast as he could home, bursting through the door and coming face to face with Sasuke. Naruto stood there for a minute before bursting into tears and embracing Sasuke roughly.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him tightly, "It's ok Naruto, I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note. I got a review noting that I put Naruto in an all boys school. ….I forgot all about that. That's what happens when you're away from your fanfic for too long. Anyways I know its kind of flimsy but I made Sakura a flamboyant guy in this. Oh well, its my fanfic so let the weirdness ensue. **

**New chapter coming soon.**

**Please enjoy and review when done.**

Sasuke stared down at Naruto as he slept on his lap. After Naruto had sobbed for a while he tired himself out and fell asleep on Sasuke's lap. He smirked as he played with the golden locks and felt the warmness from Naruto's skin.

"I won't let them take you…" he slowly leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Naruto's cheek then pulled back and slipped out from under Naruto. He stood and gently picked Naruto up in his arms and carried him up to Naruto's room and laid him in his bed.

He took one last look at Naruto then quietly closed the door and walked back to his room. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. More and more creatures would be coming for Naruto and no doubt some vampire's would be curious of Sasuke's actions and want to check it out.

Sasuke looked down at his fist then clenched, 'Since I've been given this power…might as well use it. I'll kill whatever comes this way." He looked over at the wall that separated his room from Naruto's.

_The Next Day_

Naruto groaned then rolled over in his bed, falling off of it and hitting the floor with a loud thud. He slowly rose, evidence of a rough night showing. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and he had bags under his eyes; the drool was nothing new.

Truthfully he didn't get much sleep. He was asleep but when he felt something soft against his cheek it woke him right up. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke had kissed him on the cheek. The last time that Sasuke had ever done that was…never. Naruto's hand rose and he placed it on the kiss spot.

"Sasuke…" he looked up at the wall that separated his room from Sasuke's. His alarm clock suddenly rang reminding him of school.

"Shit!" he cursed quickly jumping up and running to his dresser. He grabbed his uniform and half-assed put it on then ran out of his room and out the house, not bothering to fix his appearance.

He made it to school just in time for the bell. Once he got to his desk he collapsed onto it. Kiba walked in and laughed at Naruto who was slouched over in his desk looking like death.

"Well aren't you a hot mess." Kiba said laughing.

"Shut it…" Naruto groaned, leaning up.

Kiba gasped, "God man, did you get hit by a bus or something? You look awful." He sat down and set his books on his desk.

Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily, "It's…nothing." He looked away.

Kiba frowned, "You can just tell me when you're ready." He pat Naruto's shoulder, "Do you wanna go to the nurse to lie down or something? I can call Sasuke-"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed causing everyone to look at him. His cheeks redened and he slowly sat back down in his seat.

"That's a strong reaction…did something happen between you and your sugar daddy?" Kiba asked.

Naruto groaned then slammed his head down on the desk. How was he supposed to tell his best friend his father kissed him last night and that it kept Naruto up all night because he couldn't stop thinking about it? And don't forget the freaking snake freak that attacked him. Thanks to that weirdo he had some pretty scary nightmares.

He sighed, "Kiba, I'm fine. I'll figure something out I promise." He tried to reassure.

Before Kiba could argue back Sakura walked in and gasped, "Naruto!" he exclaimed then ran over to him, "What happened to you?"

"Since when did you care?" Kiba said with heavy sarcasm.

Sakura hit him in the back of the head, "Idiot! Naruto's my friend."

"Since when?"

Sakura hit him again.

"It's ok Sakura, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep…" Naruto said leaning up.

Sakura gasped, seeing Naruto's face, "Jeez…really, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Give it up Sakura, he aint tellin…" Kiba huffed.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, we're your friends. You need to tell us when something is going on."

"Guys…I'm fine really." Naruto said grinning.

Iruka walked in with a student right behind him. "Attention class. We have a new student joining us. His name is Sai, please welcome him."

The one called Sai stepped forward smiling a fake smile. Naruto gasped when he saw Sai because for a second there he thought he was looking at Sasuke. Sai was just as pale as Sasuke was and had the same dark hair and eyes.

Sai stopped smiling and looked over at Naruto curiously then smiled again, just for Naruto. Naruto blushed then quickly averted his eyes.

The class stirred in whisper at the boy who looked like Sasuke.

Iruka smiled, "Sai you can go choose your seat."

Sai looked around the classroom then walked over to Naruto and sat down on the other side of him, Kiba was taking one side. Sakura blushed when he took the seat behind him, thinking he took it because of him but boy was he wrong.

Naruto looked down at his books, his cheeks red, 'Crap. He probably wants to kick my ass for staring at him. Oh man, why me!' he exclaimed in his head as he slowly looked over at Sai only to see Sai staring, like hardcore staring at Naruto. His face turned even redder and he began to sweat.

"D-Do I have something on my face?" he asked nervously.

Sai shook his head, "No. On the contrary it's perfect." He smiled.

"Um…thanks…" Naruto said awkwardly.

All the guys in the class were glaring over at Naruto, making him even more nervous. Kiba just watched the situation curiously as did Sakura.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up, ready to get out. Naruto stood to leave to but suddenly his vision began to blur and he started to fall back. He landed against something soft and hazily looked up to see Sai.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto said moving away, "Thanks Sai." He smiled.

Sai smiled, "You're welcome. Naruto."

Naruto gasped. He had never told Sai his name so how did he…?

"That's it I'm taking you to the nurses!" Sakura huffed grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging Naruto away. Naruto stared at Sai, not looking away until he was dragged out of the room.

When they got to the nurse's office Sakura forced him to lay down in a bed then left him, threatening him with death if he got up. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. So many confusing things were going on. It was hard trying to make sense out of any of it. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

It was only later he heard his name being called. Except it wasn't his name it was…

"Dobe…dobe..."

Naruto gasped, only one person called him that. He jerked up from the bed to see Sasuke at his side, "W-What are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed, "I got a call from one of your friends. He said that you almost passed out and was in the nurse's office looking pretty horrible."

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked.

"I got here when it started to get dark. You've been out for a while. I would've let you sleep more but the nurse wants to leave." Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto blushed then moved to get out of the bed but swayed. Sasuke sighed then reached under Naruto and easily picked him up.

"Uwah! Put me down!" Naruto yelled blushing.

Sasuke turned and walked out of the nurse's office and out of the school to his porche and dropped Naruto in the passenger's seat. He walked over and got into the driver's seat and started the car but stopped and looked over at Naruto.

"Why didn't you stay home?" Sasuke asked in a kind of angry tone, "Do you have any idea how I felt when some girl called me and told me you almost fainted."

Naruto blushed and turned away, "Jeez you're too overprotective…I'm fine. You didn't have to come I would've been fine walking home. I know you probably had another stupid woman over." He said with a hint of jealousy.

Sasuke growled then turned back to the steering wheel and began driving home.

Naruto frowned then looked down, "S-Sorry…" he looked over at Sasuke then quickly back down to the floor, "But really I feel fine now. I was just tired that's all. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Sasuke sighed, wanting to say something but decided against it, "Just…tell me next time or something."

The rest of the ride was in silence and when they got home Sasuke went straight to his room, seeming to be in a bad mood. Naruto sighed to himself as he walked into his room and fell against his bed.

'Why did he get so angry? Was it something I said?' he thought frowning.

_Meanwhile_

Sai walked up to a hidden figure and knelt, "The boy definitely has Sasuke's scent on him. I think he's the one."

"Good." The figure said, "Continue getting close to the boy then…make your move." He said then laughed maniacally.

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Who or what is Sai? Who's this mysterious man? Keep reading to find out! And review. Please review its what keeps me going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to a review I got last time I changed some things in my story. I made Sakura a flamboyant boy. Haha. Don't like? Well tough cookies cause its my fanfic. But yeah being away from your fanfic can make you forget your own plot but never fear I will pay more attention.**

**Please Review and Enjoy. **

Naruto stretched in front of his mirror then smiled brightly as he stared himself. He didn't want to sound conceited or anything but he looked damn good in his uniform. So good in fact that the boys in school told him all the time which he took only as compliments, not the obvious flirting attempts they actually were.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room but stopped and looked at Sasuke's room. He took a deep sigh then walked down the stairs and opened the door only to reveal Sai about to knock on it.

"S-Sai?" Naruto stuttered, caught off guard.

Sai smiled, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking around then looked back at Sai. He honestly had no idea what to think of all this. He had just met Sai yesterday and barely said two sentences to the guy and somehow he knew exactly where Naruto lived.

"Well after yesterday I was worried so I came to walk you to school." Sai reached out for Naruto but Naruto was pulled back into the house by Sasuke.

Naruto gasped and looked back at Sasuke, "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked down at the dobe then glared up at Sai, "Who are you?"

Sai returned his glare for a second then smiled, "Hello, my name is Sai. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand from the door, seeming to know that Sasuke couldn't step much further or he'd be in the sun. Sasuke picked up on this, only making his anger rise.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two and sweat dropped, "Sasuke, he just transferred to my school yesterday and he came to walk me to school." He moved away from Sasuke and closer to Sai.

Sasuke reached his hand out to stop Naruto but Naruto was already in the sunlight so it was useless. HE let his hand fall and clenched it tightly. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled, "I'll see you after school!" he said then closed the door.

Naruto frowned after he closed the door, 'Sasuke's probably gonna be mad…' he sighed then looked over at Sai who seemed to be in deep thought. 'Why did he even come here to get me if he's not even going to talk to me!' Naruto exclaimed in his head.

They turned a corner, Naruto's house now out of sight. Naruto was about to start talking again when Sai suddenly grabbed him by his wrist and led him to an alleyway and pushed him against the wall. Naruto winced when his hands were pinned above his head.

"S-Sai! What are you-" Naruto began but gasped when Sai lifted up his shirt and placed one of his hands, that weren't holding Naruto's hands, against his chest seeming to look for something.

"Where is it?..." Sai mumbled looking all over Naruto's stomach for something that obviously wasn't there.

Naruto mistook this whole situation as some kind of rape attempt. He shut his eyes tightly, his cheeks turning red. It was when he felt Sai pull at his pants that he snapped out of it.

"Don't ever come near me again!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He slammed his foot down on Sai's and quickly pushed Sai off of him then ran towards the school as fast as he could.

'That pervert just wanted to feel me up!' he screamed in his head as the school approached in his blurry vision.

He ran through the gates and ran into Kiba's chest.

"Whoa dude. What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto pulled back, "Nothing…a pervert just tried to feel me up again." He looked away.

Kiba growled, "Not again! Damnit Naruto you have to be aware of what's around you. You make it so damn easy to get molested." He sighed rubbing Naruto's back to soothe him. He smiled at Naruto then wrapped his arm around him, "Just stay with me and I'll protect you, I promise."

Naruto blinked then smiled brightly, his cheeks slightly red, "Thank you Kiba-chan!"

"Oi. What's with the chan?" Kiba said laughing as he gave Naruto a noogie. The two laughed but stopped when the bell rang, "Let's go."

Naruto nodded in agreement then followed after Kiba but not before looking back, feeling something was off.

The classroom filled up quickly but 10 minutes pass and there was still no teacher. Naruto looked over to Sai's empty seat then back to his, 'What's going on?' he wondered, looking around at the confused student body.

Naruto suddenly stood but right when he stood all the windows shattered. Naruto screamed and covered himself as glass flew out into the classroom. Three dark figures jumped in through the window and landed in the front.

One was a red headed girl who stood straight, crossing her arms. The one to the left had six arms like a spider and was a weird reddish color and then to the right was a large man.

Tayuya, the girl, stepped forward, "Uzumaki, Naruto." She looked around, "Uzumaki, Naruto!" she shouted.

Naruto flinched and slowly lowered himself down so they couldn't see him.

"Cool it Tayuya." Kidomaru, the spider like one stepped forward smirking, "I have ways of luring out my prey." He held out his hand and a sticky web shot out and grabbed a student, "Now, Uzumaki, Naruto…if you don't come out now, there's no telling what might happen to this here kid."

Kidomaru tightened the wed around the student causing the boy to cry out in pain. Kiba was shaking his head to Naruto but Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "Stop it!" he shouted.

Tayuya looked over then smirked, "Bingo." She launched forward at Naruto, pushing everything out of her way.

Naruto gasped and stumbled back, falling.

"Naruto! Run!" Kiba shouted jumping up and tackling Tayuya out of the way.

It took Naruto a minute before he snapped out of it and quickly ran out of the classroom.

Kidomaru threw the kid away and jumped up on the ceiling, "And now the chase begins!" he yelled in excitement as he crawled out of the classroom.

Tayuya fought back against Kiba, "Jirobo! I could use some help!" she shouted over to the large man.

Jirobo sighed then started walking towards Tayuya and Kiba, meanwhile all the kids ran out of the classroom.

Kiba watched them all leave then grinned; "Finally!" he kicked Tayuya away then jumped up onto a desk, 'Now that no one's here I don't have to hold back." His fingernails began to grow and his teeth protruded from his mouth. After his transformation was done a wolf stood on the desk.

Tayuya stopped and gasped, "He never told us there was a wolf here!" she said in shock. Jirobo stepped beside her, "Well whatever, let's just do this."

_Meanwhile_

Naruto turned a corner, sliding into the wall as he ran as fast as he could.

"Come here Uzumaki, Naruto! I won't bite you!" Kidomaru shouted jumping from wall to wall.

Naruto stopped when he saw the teachers' lounge and burst through the door only to find all the teachers were all stuck to the walls in a spider's web. He stared up in horror as the muffled screams of the teachers were heard. His knees began to shake and give way just as Kidomaru landed in front of the doorway, "No where left to run."

The schools power shut off leaving all the rooms' semi dark causing more screams to be heard through the halls. The shades in the teachers' lounge suddenly were drawn and another dark figure landed in front of Naruto. It took Naruto a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but he recognized the person immediately, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto then turned to Kidomaru and glared, showing some of his fangs.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Kidomaru said as he walked into the room, "The boss has no use for you now, we came for the boy."

"Over my dead body." Sasuke said protectively. He moved back and pulled Naruto up and into his arms in a princess carry. Naruto gasped, "Sasuke! What's going on?" he asked.

Sasuke only tightened his grip on Naruto, "Just trust in me…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Sasuke, "I…I do…" he shut his eyes tightly. For some reason just by hearing Sasuke say to trust in him, he could. Like Sasuke had everything under control.

Kidomaru huffed, "You make me sick Uchiha!" he shouted as he lunged forward.

Sasuke made sure he had a good grip on Naruto before he ran forward and jumped up onto Kidomaru and running swiftly through the hall, dodging the students running past him. He winced as some of the sunlight was hitting his skin as he ran but he ignored it. There was something else that was more important.

He burst through the doors leading to the stairwell that was now pitch black but of course that didn't make any difference to Sasuke. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke tighter, feeling scared of the darkness.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll protect you." Sasuke whispered as he set Naruto down and wrapped his arms around Naruto, hugging him tightly.

Naruto slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke tightly, "Sasuke…" he whimpered.

Sasuke took a deep breath then pulled his hand back then hit Naruto in the back of neck, knocking him out. He caught the now conscious Naruto and picked him up, trying to find a safe place to stow the boy. The door opened and Kiba ran in, back in his human form.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed then ran up to them.

Sasuke set Naruto against the wall then stood, "Watch over him." He said coolly.

Kiba knelt next to Naruto then looked back at Sasuke, "The other two are still in the school somewhere. It was all I could just to lose them."

"That's what happens when you send a mutt to do a man's job." Sasuke said smirking, "I'll be back in a few…" he said walking down the stairs.

Kiba sighed, "Cool bastard." He scoffed then turned back to Naruto who was out cold.

**Cliffhangers!**

**How does Sasuke know of Kiba's power! Why is everyone after poor lil Naruto? All these and more will be answered soon. Please review if you haven't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! **

**Please enjoy and review. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

Kiba scoffed after Sasuke left then walked over and sat beside Naruto. He looked over at him and sighed. If it was up to him, he would take Naruto away from all this. He didn't like that his best friend was the target of an evil association.

He knew right then and there when he first met Naruto that something was odd about the boy. He already had a vampire's scent on him but no bite marks, which made Kiba curious. It was only a matter of time before he realized that the vampires scent was from Sasuke, Naruto's adoptive father which only made Naruto that more interesting to Kiba.

Naruto groaned then rolled over so he was on his back. Kiba looked back over at him and smiled as he reached down and caressed Naruto's cheek. His gaze then lowered to Naruto's neck to a particular necklace. He arched an eyebrow and picked it up in his hand.

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what it was and he quickly moved away, "T-That's…" he gasped when he heard the door open and looked back to see Sasuke, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

Sasuke sighed as he walked up, "I had no idea what he was when I took him." He sat down on the other side of Naruto and picked him up so he was lying against Sasuke's chest.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous he is? No wonder he has those creeps after him…" Kiba looked away, "Does he even know?"

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell him…" Sasuke said calmly.

Kiba clenched his fists, "That's stupid! He should at least know what he has inside him! That sealing necklace is bound to break sooner or later."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, "I want him to live a normal life. I'll kill whatever threatens that."

Naruto groaned again, barely hearing the voices around him. Sasuke stood then walked over to Kiba, "I've already taken care of everything out there." He handed Naruto over to Kiba then walked down to the base of the stairs and pulled his cloak on.

"What makes you think I'll protect him when I know what he is?" Kiba asked looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and smirked then turned and ran out the door.

"Cool bastard…" Kiba scoffed then slowly walked down the stairs, with Naruto in his arms, and out of the door. He looked around in astonishment, everything looked fixed. Like there was no attack or anything.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, "S…Sasuke?" he groaned.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Try again lover boy." He laughed.

Naruto's cheeks reddened as he quickly jerked up in Kiba's arms causing Kiba to stumble back. Naruto landed on the ground with a thud.

"What happened!" Naruto panicked as he looked around, "Are those weirdo's gone? Is Sasuke ok?" he asked.

Kiba helped Naruto up, "What are you talking about man? You passed out again; I was taking you to the nurse."

Naruto stared at Kiba, expecting him to say, 'just kidding' but it never came. He knew what he saw, it was real. So why was Kiba denying it? Naruto furrowed his brows then looked down, "Yeah I guess…"

'Sorry Naruto…' Kiba thought frowning then put on a fake smile, "Come on, I'll walk you home. The teacher said it was ok for you to leave."

Naruto slowly nodded as he followed after Kiba.

'I know it's not just a dream…' Naruto thought, 'But why were they after me?...It's just been getting weirder and weirder.' He sighed then looked over at Kiba.

Kiba seemed to notice Naruto staring and looked over at Naruto and smiled, "Make sure you get rest ok, I don't want to have to take your ass to the nurse's office."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Yeah, yeah."

They turned onto the street where Naruto's house was when Naruto saw Sai standing on the corner. He clenched his fists and looked the other way as they approached.

"Naruto-kun, I want to apologize for earlier." Sai started.

"Don't talk to me pervert!" Naruto huffed.

Kiba looked back and forth between the two curiously, staying silent.

Sai followed after them, "But Naruto-kun it's not what you think. I was just looking for the seal."

Kiba tensed and quickly turned around, glaring at Sai. Threatening him not to say anymore. Naruto stopped walking and turned to Sai, "What did you just say?"

"Don't you know, Naruto-kun, you're a -" Kiba reached out and grabbed Sai by the front of his shirt, "Naruto, go home. Now!" he yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Sai was about to say. 'What does he mean…what was he about to say?' Naruto thought as he stared in the ground in horror.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled angrily.

Naruto jerked up then quickly turned and ran to his house, not looking back. He burst through the front door and ran into Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto curiously, "What's wrong dobe?"

"N-Nothing!" Naruto quickly moved away, "I'm not hungry tonight, I'm going to bed." He said as he walked past Sasuke and up to his room.

Sasuke watched him then looked out to the window and saw Sai and Kiba and clenched his fists then turned and walked up the stairs to Naruto's room, "Dobe, let me in." he said lightly knocking on Naruto's door.

When he didn't get an answer he quietly turned the knob and opened the door to see Naruto quickly gasp and wipe his eyes like he was crying. Sasuke frowned and crossed the room and sat down next to the boy.

"W-What?" Naruto grumbled looking away, "I wasn't crying if that's what you were thinking…" he crossed his arms.

Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto close to him and wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, "Don't listen to anyone else but me."

Naruto blushed and lightly clinged onto Sasuke, "Arrogant bastard…" His eyes began to water but he shut them tightly, not wanting to ruin the moment, "Love you Sasuke." He whispered his cheeks burning red. For some reason when he said love towards Sasuke, it was the different type of love. Not father/son at all but he was hoping Sasuke wouldn't pick up on it.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he stared down at the boy, "Yeah me too."

Naruto couldn't stop the tears that fell out of his eyes. He was only hoping that Sasuke could not tell he was crying. For as long as he could remember Sasuke had never once said those three words to Naruto, his supposed son. That only made Naruto want to become a better son so that maybe one day he could get his father's love.

But the love Naruto strived for from his father wasn't the normal type of love anymore. It was then that Naruto decided that he would give up on Sasuke, if it would make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and gently set him down on his bed then pulled the covers over him and stared down at Naruto. He had no idea how to love and he didn't think it would be this hard. When he took Naruto the very first time he simply desired him, nothing more. Now that he had grown attached to the boy he didn't know what to do with himself. He had never felt like this, not since he was alive.

He turned and walked out of the Naruto's room and out into the hallway. Suddenly memories of the worst night of Sasuke's life flashed before him and he slumped against the wall. The night was a hell that Sasuke could never forget…

~~~~~~~Flashback to Sasuke's past~~~~~~~~

Sasuke, who had just turned 21, stepped off the carriage smiling happily. He had made a trip to return home so he could visit his family once again during his college break.

He looked around curiously, noticing that no one was out on the streets at all. He started walking forward wandering where everyone was but then an idea came to him.

'Maybe there throwing me a surprise party…' he thought then smiled happily as he picked his pace up and started running through town as fast as he could, ignorant of the red eyes that followed his every move.

Sasuke turned the corner to the road that connect to his house and stopped dead in his tracks. All around him were the bodies of the town's people. The town's people he had grown up with. All covered in blood and thrown together in a pile like they were nothing.

His knees began to quiver as he looked around searching for a particular set of bodies. When he didn't see his family he quickly ran through the bodies, tears welling up in his eyes, "Mom! Dad!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

When Sasuke arrived at his mansion he burst through the door, "Mom! Dad!" he screamed as he ran all throughout the house. He then heard a loud thud coming from his mother and father's room and gasped. He slowly turned and stared at their door in horror as he slowly started approaching it.

"M-Mom?" he whimpered out, "Dad?" his shaky hand reached out and turned the knob ever so slowly until the door opened.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the pair of bodies in the middle of the room, "Mom! Dad!" he screamed running to them and falling in front of them.

"P-Please…no…" tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared at their massacred bodies.

"Foolish little brother, don't weep for them." A voice was heard from somewhere in the room.

Sasuke gasped and jerked up, happy that his brother was alive, "Ni-chan! Ni-chan where are you!" he exclaimed looking around.

Itachi stepped out from the shadows, his eyes blood red and he had blood splattered all over him.

Sasuke had began to run up to him but stopped when he saw Itachi's eyes, "Ni-chan, what's…wrong?" he shakily asked, "What's going on?"

Itachi stepped forward causing Sasuke to flinch backwards, "N-Ni-chan. Please tell me what's going on!" Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi remained silent as he reached behind him and slowly pulled a blade out causing Sasuke to gasp. Sasuke quickly turned and started making a run for it but Itachi had appeared in front of him and knocked him back.

"There's no escaping, little brother." Itachi said with no emotion as he neared Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in horror, tears spilling over, "N-No…please."

Itachi reached out and jerked Sasuke up, staring into his eyes, "With this, I give you my curse. Walk the Earth living alone never having anyone but yourself. Cling to your sad existence of a life and when you're ready, I'll come back for you."

Sasuke had no idea what Itachi's words meant. All he could think about at that moment was a sharp pain at his throat and he felt like his energy was being drained. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's throat and let him fall to the ground.

"Farewell, little brother." Itachi said then disappeared into the night.

Sasuke lay on the floor gasping for air. He shakily lifted his hand and put it to his throat. He could feel two holes there and the blood dripping out. It seemed like hours Sasuke just lay there in a puddle of his own blood until finally he passed out.

When he woke sometime later he had discovered his vampire powers and swore a vendetta against Itachi. He spent the next few hundred years killing whatever he wanted, gaining power however he could. It wasn't until he met Naruto that he calmed down. He honestly couldn't figure out why he couldn't kill Naruto. He gave up trying to figure out why because it was already too late, he was attached to the human boy.

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thump coming from Naruto's room. He turned and burst into the room only to see Naruto was gone and the window was open. He sniffed the air and immediately tensed.

"Itachi…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so for the photo Naruto finds, here's the link. If the link doesn't work go to Deviant Art and search Naruto Family. (Exactly how it is typed.) And it's the 6****th**** one where Kushina and Minato are holding lil baby Naruto. If you still can't find it just pm me or something and I'll help you. It's a really pretty picture and it makes me sad.**

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=naruto+family+#/d33o0cc

Naruto groaned then rolled over, reaching for his Transformer's blanket but came up empty handed. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking around.

"W…what?" he mumbled looking all around, "Where am I?"

He was in a dark looking room that, from the appearance, hasn't been inhabited for a century. There were cobwebs everywhere and a thick covering of dust wherever you looked. Naruto slowly stood and studied the room. He couldn't help but feel like he had been here before for some reason.

"Sasuke?" he hesitantly called out as he stepped forward, "Anyone?"

Naruto spotted a baby cradle near the window by the front of the house and walked to it. He could see it had some sort of name on it but it was covered with dust so he couldn't make it out. Curiosity got the best of Naruto as he wiped the dust off of it and read the name.

"Naruto…" he read then moved back a little, startled.

His foot hit something hard and he looked down at it and screamed when he saw a decayed body. He fell back, knocking the cradle down as he fell. Naruto winced when he hit the ground but jumped when he heard something else hit the ground, something that sounded like glass. He looked over and spotted a picture frame that had fallen.

Naruto shakily reached over and grabbed the picture from the broken frame and stared at it with wide eyes as everything clicked. These people, the ones in the photograph, were his parents; his real parents. Not Sasuke. Then, who was Sasuke? He jerked up when he heard some talking coming from the outside.

He quickly stood and ran until he found a closet and ran inside; shutting the door almost so there was a little space to look out from.

Two creatures came in, sniffing around. Naruto gasped but quickly covered his mouth to stop any noise from coming out. The two things looked so disgusting. They had boils all over their bodies, had horns and tails and fangs protruding from their mouths and the smell was unbearable; like something had died.

Tears began to fall as Naruto watched the two creatures pick at the remains of his real parents. His knees gave out and he slid down to the floor, moving his hand to cover his mouth to stop himself from getting sick. The creature's ears twitched and moved to the direction of the closet that Naruto was in, causing Naruto to tense as they slowly approached.

Then in an instant, one whimpered and the two turned and hightailed it out of the house. Naruto slowly pushed the door open and stepped out, looking around with a terrified expression on his face. When it seemed like the coast was clear he bolted for the door and jerked the door open only to come face to face with someone.

"Hello…Naruto-kun." Sai said smiling.

Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly stepped back but was jerked forward by Sai and then everything went black.

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, snarling. He quickly turned and hurried out of the house. If he had a heart it would be beating like crazy right now. Huge black wings sprouted from his back and a second later he flew off towards his brother's.

He was there in a matter of minutes and he stormed through the door, "Where is he!" he growled out.

Itachi, seeming to be expecting Sasuke's appearance, smirked, "Well hello little brother. Nice to see you too."

Sasuke crossed the room and grabbed Itachi by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall, "Tell me where he is, **now**!"

Itachi sighed then grabbed Sasuke's wrist and easily pried his hand off, "Foolish little brother…you knew it was a mistake keeping a human, especially him. What did you think was going to happen when he found out the truth about his parents?" he asked.

Sasuke stared at him then looked away, not being able to respond.

"I took him to his real parent's house…" Itachi said looking at Sasuke in pity.

That was all it took and Sasuke was gone, flying towards the house.

Why? Why now of all times? It felt like it was all coming together and then this had to happen. All Sasuke could think about was Naruto. How was he reacting to this? Would he still stay with Sasuke after he found out that Sasuke was a monster?

The house appeared in his vision and he swooped down, landing on the ground and practically ran to the house. Oh yeah, Naruto was definitely here. His scent was all over the place. He burst through the door and immediately scenes of Sasuke and Naruto's first meeting flashed before his eyes. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked around frantically for the blonde.

"Naruto!...Naruto!" he yelled, trying to stay calm.

Sasuke stopped when he felt another presence in the room. He slowly rose then turned, putting is fiercest glare on, "Tell me….where he is." He managed to say, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"I can not tell you that information but rest assured; Naruto-kun is safe; for the moment." Sai said smiling, "Would you mind following me? My master would like to see you."

Sasuke could feel this was a bad idea but whoever this 'master' was, had Naruto so there wasn't much choice. He stepped forward, still glaring, "Let's get this over with. I want my dobe back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's been forever! Haha. I haven't forgotten about this story don't worry. I will update but probably not as often as you all would like but I do love getting the reviews they make me want to write more often so keep em coming if you want more chapters!**

**This isn't beta'd so don't go complaining about the errors cause I don't care. Also I don't own Naruto or anything.**

**Please enjoy!**

Sasuke followed Sai to his master's lair, keeping his guard up at all times. Whoever or whatever he was about to meet was strong. He could already tell that from the aura that was being emitted from the place.

"Naruto-kun is quite cute when he's scared." Sai said smiling, suddenly breaking the silent tension between the two.

"If you so much as touched him, I'll kill you." Sasuke growled out.

Sai's fake smile never faltered despite the serious threat. He opened two large doors then stepped into a huge room that was completely empty other than a grand looking chair in the middle of the room which someone was currently sitting in. Sasuke's gaze zeroed in on the person, studying everything about him that he could see but he couldn't see much other than a piercing gaze and red eyes.

Sasuke stepped forward, growing impatient, "Alright I came here so what do you want?"

There was a chuckle that echoed throughout the whole room before the person spoke again, "Sasuke Uchiha, your manners need some work."

"Enough with this bullshit! Where's Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, his patience flying out the window.

"Easy Sasuke, wouldn't want to anger me too much. That boy is far too delicious and I just might taste him a bit." The man warned then stood, "My name is Madara. I simply wanted to meet you that is all."

Sasuke glared at Madara, not caring about anything this bastard had to say unless it had to do with Naruto. Madara seemed to pick up on this and sighed.

"Ah yes, the boy." Madara turned to Sai and gave him a nod.

Sai bowed in recognition then turned and left the room. A few minutes later he walked back into the room with an unconscious Naruto in his arms. Sasuke was immediately in front of Sai and took Naruto from Sai and held him securely to his chest. He looked Naruto all over; searching for any bite marks or bruises etc. just to make sure the boy was ok.

"You can relax. We didn't touch the boy. Although I cannot account for Sai." Madara said smirking.

Sasuke turned and glared at Sai who only smiled in response, then turned his glare back at Madara, "Alright so you met me. I would prefer it if next time you didn't involve the boy." He said then turned with his precious cargo and walked out.

"Oh we will meet again…Sasuke Uchiha." Madara said sitting back down in his chair, "Oh and you too Naruto Uzumaki…" he snickered.

Sasuke flew back to his and Naruto's house and gently set the boy down on the couch in the living room. He stared down at the angelic looking boy while he slept; fearing what would happen when he woke up. He no doubt knew about his parents and probably about Sasuke too and he wasn't ready to lose Naruto yet.

He never wanted to get Naruto involved in all this dangerous stuff but he knew that sooner or later Naruto would've been put in danger whether he could prevent it or not. All Sasuke wished for deep down was for Naruto's safety. He even regretted his whole existence because it was his fault Naruto was in this mess. If he didn't have to murder Naruto's parents and selfishly take the boy then none of this would've ever happened.

"Ngh…" Naruto groaned, starting to show signs of waking up.

Sasuke reached his cold hand out and caressed Naruto's cheek. These last few moments of peace he was going to cherish for the rest of his life.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and it seemed he was trying to piece together everything that happened. His eyes widened when he noticed he wasn't alone and he started to move away from Sasuke, "W-What…." He looked around frantically as panic started to set in.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started to reach his hand out but Naruto smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed then gasped when he saw the hurt on Sasuke's face as he backed away from Naruto, "I-I'm sorry…" Naruto looked down to the floor, clenching his fists tightly.

Sasuke frowned then knelt down on the floor in front of Naruto, "I'm the one who should be sorry…" he looked down to the floor then stood and walked into the kitchen and came back holding a very sharp wooden stake.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in disbelief and horror, "W-What-"

"Naruto you need to know about me, about what I am." Sasuke said staring down at the boy with an apathetic expression. He held his hand out and showed Naruto the picture of him and his parents that Naruto had taken from his real house, "They are your real parents. As you figured out, they're dead." He spoke in a calm manner, "I…I killed them."

Naruto's eyes widened a great amount and he felt tears began to form. He let his head drop, not wanting to believe anything that was being said. It couldn't be true. All these years were a lie? Did Sasuke even care about him at all? Or was he keeping Naruto alive so he could kill him later on? He was pulled from his thoughts when Sasuke grabbed his chin and lifted Naruto's head.

"I may be a heartless monster but never doubt my feelings for you Naruto." Sasuke said staring into Naruto's eyes, "You are the most precious thing in my life and I don't want to lose you. I never wanted to hurt you like this." He reached out and grabbed Naruto's small hand and placed the stake in it and closed his hand tightly, "Knowing the truth now, I want you to kill me Naruto."

Naruto gasped and tried to pull his hand away but Sasuke's grip was just too strong.

"I can't guarantee I can control my hunger for too much longer and I'll end up hurting you again. Before that happens, I want you to kill me." Sasuke moved Naruto's hand that held the stake up to his chest and let go of Naruto's wrist.

Naruto stayed motionless as he stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. He was still trying to catch up with everything. It was all happening too fast! First Sasuke killed his parents and he's apparently a vampire too! Just what the hell was going on! He looked down at the stake in his trembling hand and suddenly let it drop, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke making Sasuke gasp.

"I'm afraid of you…right now I'm so afraid and angry at you! But…I'm more afraid of losing you!" Naruto exclaimed as he buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, "I don't wanna be left all alone again…please don't leave me Sasuke."

Sasuke stayed there not expecting the current situation at all. He was ready to welcome his death as long as it was by Naruto's hands but now the lovely creature who's parents he murdered was begging him not leave him.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke finally spoke pushing the boy back a little, "You know what I am and what I did. It isn't safe to be around me."

Naruto lifted his head, wiping his tears and looked up at Sasuke, "I don't think you're going to hurt me though…I mean if you really wanted to you would've killed me when you first met. Besides…I don't really have anywhere else to go…" he frowned then looked back down to the floor.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was truly idiotic to want to stay with a monster but at the same time Sasuke couldn't help but think about how brave and kind his little dobe was. He then made a list of rules in his head about how to deal with Naruto now that he knew everything.

"Uh…you have school tomorrow so why don't you go ahead and get to bed." Sasuke said turned away from Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head and smiled yet his eyes looked dull like they had no life in them anymore, "Ok Sasuke!" he said then turned and ran up the stairs. Once he got to his room and shut the door he collapsed on the floor, tears immediately streaming down his face. It was so hard to pretend like nothing happened but really there was nothing else he could do. He really did not want to be alone and if that meant living with the monster that killed his family then so be it.

Sasuke frowned after Naruto had left. Something just wasn't right. No one in their right minds would be that ok with learning about everything that happened. There were two options Sasuke was considered either Madara did something to the dobe or Naruto was really that weird of a child. None the less Sasuke wanted his old dobe back. He would rather have Naruto afraid of him than for Naruto to just blindly accept everything.

He walked over to his phone and dialed a number until someone answered, "It's me Sasuke…I need you to erase someone's memory's."


End file.
